


knight in shining armor

by dimensional_ghost



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is sick, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bokuaka - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I suck at titles, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sickfic, all lowercase, bokuto is TRYING HIS BEST OK, hes a good bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimensional_ghost/pseuds/dimensional_ghost
Summary: akaashi catches a cold and bokuto tries his best to take care of him. keyword tries. but akaashi loves him all the same.





	knight in shining armor

**Author's Note:**

> my first work in this fandom so forgive me if they're ooc orz  
> i love these two.

it all starts with cough or two.

you brush it off as nothing as you continue flipping through the pages of a book (a very boring one, you add) you have to read for your english literature class, the mug where you had been drinking tea from now empty.

but then, another cough. a sneeze.

okay, no problem. you get up and grab a tissue, blowing your nose. then, you sit crosslegged on the chair, pull out your favorite blue highlighter from the suitcase and start underlining the paragraphs your teacher said will be on the test next week.

after an hour (or two) you decide to take a break, rubbing your temples and checking your phone for new messages. no signs of your loud and energetic boyfriend. well, he _did_ say that he would be staying at the gym until late to practice. you just hope he doesn't overexhaust himself again - it had happened before, and you had to listen to his whining ( _"but 'kaashi, you don't understand! i need to practice, we're going to have a match against kuroo's team in two weeks!"_ ) until he was all good to go- having to go through that again is one of the things you most definitely do _not_ want to do right now. or this week in general. or the next one.

you get up to grab something to drink (when did your throat become so dry?), but lose your balance and fall unceremoniously with your butt on the chair. woah, slow down there. you know that feeling when you get up too quickly and your head starts spinning? yeah, maybe it's one of those times.

you try again - this time slower - and you succesfully make your way to the kitchen - although wobbling a few times because apparently your head still hasn't stopped spinning.  
it's when your glass is half full that another sneeze hits you, making you spill the water all over the floor. _great._ with a sigh, your hands find the tissue you had put away in your sweatpants' pocket, and you blow your red (why is it red?) nose again before you clean up the floor with a towel that was laying around.

then, on the cold and wet floor of your messy (blame bokuto) kitchen, a realization hits you.

you're not getting sick, are you, akaashi?

you shake the thought out of your pounding head- no, you're not sick, you can't get sick, not when you have so many assignments to do and tests to study for. you had prepared a schedule to manage your university studies, and getting sick was definitely _not_ on there.  
you get up - _god damn it head, would you please just calm down for a second_ -, wishing for your upcoming cold to not bother and just go away.  
unfortunately, it doesn't work like that, so you have no choice but to accept your miserable fate with a groan.  
with a heavy sigh your legs find their way to the living room and you sit back on the chair (not before grabbing a box of tissues and a fluffy blanket) , staring at the book you had left there earlier.

this is going to be a long night.

 

\---

 

"hey hey hey, akaashi! i'm back from practice!" bokuto's happy humming echoes down the hall as he takes off his jacket and shoes and lets his bag fall down, hitting the floor with a 'thump'.

"welcome back, bokuto-san," you say softly but still loud enough for your voice to reach him, resisting the urge to cough again.

"oya? what are you doing there?"

"i'm..." studying, you wanted to say, but a sudden sneeze surprises you and you hit your head on the table. ouch.

"oh my god, akaashi! are you okay?!" his worried voice is loud, too loud for your liking, and it makes your ears ring.

"i'm alright, it's just a cold, it'll go away soon." you say with a groan, rubbing your forehead.

"but you should be resting, not studying! why are you-"

"bokuto-san," you interrupt him, your tired eyes still fixated on the book, "you don't need to worry, i'm okay. just- let me finish this chapter, please."

he seems to hesitate at that. he knows about your anxiety that likes to kick in before a test (or at school in general), but you're pretty sure he still won't let you have your way so easily. (it's a worried boyfriend - and bokuto nonetheless - we're talking about, after all.)  
you pinch the bridge of your nose when he retreats to the kitchen, the sound of pots and dishes clanking together making your headache worse.  
a few minutes pass like that. but then, when silence fills the tiny apartment you and bokuto have been sharing for over a year now, you start to wonder if your boyfriend fell asleep while doing...whatever he was doing.   
you almost sigh in relief - keyword almost -, but then bokuto's excited voice brings you back to reality and away from the sleep-induced haze (you should really try to sleep more and avoid staying up late every night studying. you almost mentally snort at that. well, it's not like it's your fault. blame it on university for putting so much anxiety on the students.).

"'kaashi, look! i made tomato soup just for you, my darling!" he screams at you and proudly shows you the plate he'd poured the soup in, his whole face beaming happily. is he _that_ proud just because he managed to make some soup for his sick boyfriend without burning the whole place down?

"thank you, bokuto-san. could you put it on the table? i need to finish here first."

"but the soup will get cold. it's not good for you if it's cold."

"i'll heat it up later. you can go to bed, you don't need to stay up waiting for me."

"but i missed you and i want to take care of you."

you gulp. wow, you envy his straightforwardness.

"i appreciate the offer, but you know how my teacher is. i need to remember every passage of this thing, or else i'll fail the test."

he pouts and slowly walks away leaving the plate on the table; he's probably sulking on the couch right now. great job, akaashi. he just wanted to help, and this is how you treat him? come on, you're better than that.

a sigh escapes your lips as you close your book - guess it's time to call it a day for now - eyeing said plate before picking it up and walking to the couch.  
just like you thought, bokuto's sitting there, knees up to his chest and his face covered by the fabric of his jeans; his black and white hair is sticking up in every direction just like always.  
you sit down next to him, head still pounding, and reluctantly start eating. you sigh happily when the warm liquid goes down your throat that was still hurting beause of your constant coughing.  
as if on cue, you put down the (now almost empty) plate on the table when a cough erupts from your chest. you catch bokuto peeking up at you worriedly with the corner of your eye.

"it was good," you say after recovering, "thank you."

he looks up at you and his smile grows wider and wider. god, you missed that smile.

"anything for my sick boyfriend!" he tries to hug you, but you block him by raising both of your hands up.

"i don't want you to catch my cold," you explain when you see that heart broken look in his eyes- it reminds you of a sad, lonely puppy. it doesn't fit bokuto's pretty face.

"but i want to hug you!"

"you'll get sick too."

"akaaaashi," he pouts. oh. _oh no._ he's giving you his puppy eyes now. he knows that you can't resist those sad, golden eyes of his, and he's using that against your weak, sick self. _that little sh-_

"akaaaaaaaaaaaashi..." he repeats, blinking repeatedly to make his secret weapon more effective.

trying to resist the urge to roll your eyes (and failing), you lower your arms and give in, letting him snake his arms around your waist happily. you let out a breathy laugh when his hair brushes against your hot cheeks. he's too adorable. you love him.

"how did practice go today?"

"mmm, it was okay. it's not the same without you, you know."

"i'll have more free time after the tests. i could...stop by for a bit, if you want."

"ah- i'd love that!" he brings his arms up to your neck and hugs you closer, making you both slide down so that you're laying on top of him.

you close your eyes and rub your temples. your head is still throbbing. you're pretty sure you have a fever by now, but hey, look at the bright side. at least your sneezes stopped. the coughing did too, now that you notice.

"headache?"

"mhm. don't worry, it'll go away eventually."

bokuto doesn't reply, but after a few moments you can hear him shifting left and right. what is he doing?  
"bokuto-san? what-"

"you need to go to bed and sleep!" he shouts grinning cheekily, wrapping your body in the fluffy blankets and picking you up bridal style (not without almost making the two of you fall a few times).

"ah- hold on, bo! you're gonna make us fall-" you try to protest and free yourself by wiggling around, but it's no use. if there's one thing that you have learned from so many years of knowing him, it's that when bokuto sets his mind on doing somehing, there's no stopping him.

"stay still, akaashi! i'll carry you to bed and we'll sleep together! you'll be all better tomorrow!"

you sigh for what seems to be the twentienth time today and let your adorable boyfriend carry you to your bedroom. by how he's carrying you - gently and oh-so-carefully -, it almost seems like you're a princess and he's your knight in shining armor. (you decide that you don't dislike that idea.)

if only someone saw you two like this. god, you'd be so embarassed.

but it's when he's gently placing you on the bed and tucking you under the covers that a thought strikes you.

you missed this. 

you missed his gentle, round eyes, his oh-so-pretty smile, his contagious laugh that nobody can resist, his always welcoming arms and his warmth. you missed him.  
with university, part-time jobs and all, you rarely had moments like these now. where it was just you and him, and no one else. when you two would just relax on the couch cuddling each other while a random movie played on the tv, not worrying of what was happening in the outside world.

you snap out of your nostalgic thoughts when he moves, getting up from the bed.  
your hand is softly pulling the hem of his sweatshirt before you know it, and you think that you don't want to fall asleep by yourself, not now.

"please...stay." you whisper, cheeks warm (is it still because of the fever?). 

smooth, akaashi. real smooth. jesus, what has this man done to you?  
bokuto doesn't reply. he just stares at you for a few seconds with a surprised look on his face before launching himself on top of you. you're pretty sure he's on the verge of tears.

"akaashi! of course i'll stay! i was going to put on my pajamas, but i can sleep like this if you want to!"

well, now you're embarassed. where did you even think he was going? he was the one to offer to sleep together in the first place. you mentally face palm yourself.

"it's- it's okay, bokuto-san. it'll be uncomfortable if you sleep like that. you can go change," you say, turning your head so that you don't have to look at him in the eyes.

"okay...wait for me, 'kaashi! i'll be back before you know it!"

he runs off to the bathroom at the speed of light, and you let a tiny smile find its way on your lips before closing your tired eyes.  
true to his words, bokuto is back before you even have the time to drift off and fall asleep.  
you feel the bed dip and suddenly, there's a bokuto who's resting his right hand on your waist and his other hand on your cheek. it's a bit cold, and it feels nice against your hot skin.

"you're gonna be sick tomorrow if you hold me like this."

"i can stand anything if it's for you!"

you snort. "if you say so."

he gently presses his lips on your forehead, resting them there. you can feel his smile and his warm, minty breath when he gently whispers, "goodnight, akaashi."  
you snuggle closer, your hands on his chest the only thing separating your bodies from melting together.

"goodnight, kou...thank you."

he lets out a soft chuckle, closing his eyes.

"anything for you, keiji."

 

**BONUS:**

you snort when you hear bokuto sneeze while making breakfast.

"told you you'd get sick."

"but you'll take care of me, right akaashi?"

"we'll see about that."

_"akaashi!"_


End file.
